Attack on Neyor II
Attack on Neyor II is a story about spore written by Cheat with help by Spyzombie45. It is currently under construction. Chapter 1: Trip to Neyor The main spaceport of Erido City was a very busy place. Since it was the capital of the Natrian Empire, it didnt take much imagination to imagine the kind of busy work going on, mostly spice convoys arriving and leaving, the occasional diplomatic ship. Sitting on one of the landing pads, a rather unremarkable Bulk freighter, the Sheloth's captain was waiting for his ship to be cleared to take off. That captain was Sy Rel'oth, and he was very impatient. "The Introi know how to build a spaceport" he thought, "But couldn't they run it better?". Of course the Erido Spaceport was very efficiently run, but Captain Rel'oth's ship was at the back of the launch queue, which naturaly makes anyone think the system is bad. Finaly, his ship took off, carrying a load of Red spice to the Traconian Colony on Neyor II. The Sheloth flew over the chasms of Erido and the Rain forests of Jeviot, then broke the atmosphere, flew past Introa's moons, Tlee and Roo, and made the jump to Interstellar space. Unkown to it's crew however, another group of ships was headed to Neyor II , but with a much different objective. Chapter 2: Strange Readings The Sheloth exited interstellar drive in the Neyor system and headed for Neyor II. It flew over the green oceans, the various small towns and the military fort and landed on the landing field in the main colony, Neyor City. The small, peaceful city seemed safe enough, but some ominous sense of dread made Sy's skin harden in anxiety. ----------------------------------- The TMS Gandor, along with the rest of the Neyor defense fleet, orbited around the planet. It was a rather small fleet, only having one Battlecruiser, a destroyer and four frigates. The Gandor's commander, Commander Ve Gen'tor, was rather annoyed with the ensign that had called him to the bridge, interrupting his sleep cycle. "What is it Ensign?" asked the Commander, obviously annoyed. "Sir, we've picked up several strange objects interring the system." The Commander sighed. "Just a meteor shower ensign. Now I'm going back to my quarters." "But Sir," the ensign protested, "They have a power source!" This made Gen'tor stop in his tracks, turning around. "Are you saying these are ships Ensign?!" "I think so sir, they seem to be moving rather fas-" The ensigns eyes widened, and his skin hardened. "Sir! We've lost contact with the sensor station!" The commander sat in his chair. "SHILIK!" "Send out a distress call, all hands battlestations! This is not a drill!" "SIR! Several ships are dropping out of ID space behind us! "Shilik, shilik SHILIK! BRING US ABOUT! FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" A large explosion rocked the ship as the enemy fleet opened fire. Looking at the view screen, the Commander's hearts dropped into his stomachs. He knew those ships! Marinox!" "EVASIVE MANU- The commander's order was cut off as the ''Gandor exploded. Now Subcommander Meu Kor Qui was freaking out. His Commander had now been killed, and he was in charge now. A worried Ensign looked up, "Sir our we all going to die?" He said. The Subcommander froze, he knew it was likely, but he couldn't tell him that. As soon as the Subcommander was about to speak, a pulse laser struck his ship. Chapter 3: The Battle "Status report now!" Shouted the dizzy Subcommander. " Sir power at 40%, also frigates Kij and Loi have been hit and are taking fire sir!". "Ok then, order the Captains to draw their fire and...." The young frightened Subcommander couldn't finish his sentence before the fourth frigate, Poeren, engines exploded . The Subcommander gulped, out of the debris came a new foe, The Hunre.... The Hunre Empire hadn't been so friendly with the Traconian Alliance and now had taken the chance to get a start on a war, but now the invading Marinox saw the new force, and turned towards it. "Sir" yelled a Lieutenant, "The Kij and Poeren have suffered internal damage and can't move, and the Loi's Captain is not responding, Sir!". Meu had to react fast. " Send a distress signal to our High Command, and inform them of the situation here, and head us back to the planet.". "But. what about the others sir?" The Lt. Replyed. "I am sorry, but they have to be left behind." The Subcommander sombly said. As the Subcommanders frigate raced for Neyor II, he saw the Marinox fleet start to fire anti-matter weapons at the Hunre spaceships, before they wiped out by the Marinox, who just lost a few frigates. Seems like no one will ever know they attacked. thought the Subcommander. The Marinox moved faster than the damaged frigate though, and began bombarding the planet. "Sir!" yelled the Lt. "The lead ship is charging a Gravitation Wave!" Qui new that if it fired, everyone on the planet, 5000 colonists, and 500 Military personnel, would be killed. "Lt, are our weapons online?" "No sir, they were knocked out in the first bombardment, however, some nukes and anti-matter missiles may still work. "Then set them on a collision course with the lead ship, make them hit at where that thing fires." "Yes Sir." said the Lt, knowing now that they would die. But at least they would die with style, and save thousands of lives while doing it. The Marinox ship, seeing the frigate accelerating, opened fire on it. Fire tore open the ships hull, but it absorbed the heavy damage and kept going. It fired all of it's nuclear and anti-matter weapons at the bridge and gravitational weapons deployment. The Marinox ship tried to move away from the coming missiles, but it was too late. Those parts exploded, hopefully including the gravitational generator. Subcommander Qui took a breathe and then contacted the only Military City on Neyor II, commonly called the Military Fort, but officially Reyorat and told them to fire all nukes at the Marinox. Chapter 4: The Tide Turns Then, Qui told his Communications Officer to order the only Destroyer, Dertay, to go on complete offensive and begin firing nukes and anti-matter missiles until they ran out at Marinox ships. " Sir! incoming transmission!" Shouted the Comms officer "On screen." said the Subcommander. On the transmission screen appeared a Hunre military person. Most likely a Admiral. " You vile pigs will pay for your actions!" The Admiral shouted. To which the SubCommander replyed. " The Marinox have destroyed your ships, not us!" The Subcommander relpyed. Just then the transmission faded. "Sir comms are being jammed." said the comms officer with a sigh. Chapter 5: Incoming Meanwhile, the destroyer Dertay opened fire on the incoming Marinox ship. Captain Mik thought it was going to be a reagular day, but he was wrong, he had been awoken in the middle of his sleep, and told the Marinox were attacking. He had put all stations on full alert, and now had been told to open fire, on the invaders. " Turn us Port at 20 degress!" Shouted the brillant Captian. "Sir!, Our reactors are going to overload at thie much charge!" Shouted an Lt. "Continue!" Replyed the Captain. "But, Sir.." is all the scared Lt. got out before a blast hit the ship. "Damage report!" Ordered the shaken Captain. " Shields are down, engines at 20%, weapons at 35%, and the hull is holding at 39%/. " Put all power to the foward proton missile launchers and fire on my signal!" Shouted the Mik. The Marinox ships were coming in, and charging thier weapons for a second attack. But just then the SubCommander's ship rammed into the lead Marinox ship, as escape pods jettisioned, causing a chain reaction, resulting in massevise destruction." Okay,... fire!" Shouted the hyped Captain. The missile impacted destroying the remaining ships. Except for one smaller ship. "Get me a scan on that ship, now!" Shouted the nervous Captain. " Sir the scans are off the charts!" Shouted a frightened Ensign. Then all of a sudden the ship uncloaked revealing a huge hull, which had the real Gravitional Wave Weapon. " NO!!!" Chapter 6: Pure Luck It was the end of Neyor II. As the SubCommander drifted away in his escape pod he thought things over. But then the Subcommander remembered the order he had given to Reyorat about the nukes. Please get here in time! he though urgently. He noticed a white missile, but the Marinox ship seemed to not notice, until just as the Gravitational Wave was about the fire the ship was obiliterated by the 50 Megaton nuke fired by Reyorat.The exhuasted SubCommander fell back into his chair. The comms screen flashed. A Admiral appeared. "Son, you did a great job, I dont know any other SubCommanders who would destroy thier own ship to save a planet., So good job Commander!". The transmission faded. Aboard the destroyer the crew clapped, for thier new Commander. Category:Stories